This invention relates, in general, to animal feeding devices, and more particularly to devices useful as birdfeeders. Devices within the scope of the present invention are new useful, extremely attractive, and can serve as decorative items and well as utilitarian items.
In general devices within the scope of the present invention includes an enclosure which defines a generally vertical hopper where a cap is provided to cover the enclosure and an opening is provided at a location along the horizontal length of the hopper to allow the escape of granular material placed in the hopper.
Heretofore, animal feeders, and particular birdfeeders, have provided openings communicating with a hopper but have not provided such openings in statuary or other configurations which have been particularly attractive.
The prior art devices usually relate to "V" shaped hoppers having one or more openings located at the bottom to spill feed onto a feeding surface. The devices do not recognize the ability to provide attractive and appealing feeding arrangements as recognized by the present invention.
Further, devices within the scope of the present invention can provide a regulated feeding arrangement heretofore unknown in the prior art.